FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention pertains to a motor vehicle sensor configuration for detecting an impact.
Motor vehicle sensor configurations for impact detection or deceleration sensing are generally used in control systems for one or more restraining devices of motor vehicles. Contemporary sensor configurations detect decelerations parallel and transverse to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Contemporary occupant protection systems for motor vehicles accordingly have a control configuration with such a sensor configuration, as well as at least one restraint for side impact protection in each vehicle half and at least one restraining means for front impact protection. The first type are preferably side air bags and/or head air bags, the latter includes driver and/or passenger air bag and/or belt tensioner.
An occupant protection system for detecting a side impact is described in the German published non-prosecuted application DE 44 25 846 A1 (published after the international priority date of this invention). That system includes a sensor configuration with a transverse acceleration sensor disposed in each of the side doors that detects vehicle accelerations transverse to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. For detecting a front impact, the proposed sensor configuration includes two acceleration sensors offset by 45.degree. with respect to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle in a central control device. The central control device has, furthermore, an evaluation circuit, which triggers the restraining device for front impact protection in dependence on the signals of the centrally disposed acceleration sensors and triggers the restraining device for side impact protection in dependence on the signals of the transverse acceleration sensors.